


The Bed Trick

by Skatearound



Series: The Bed Trick [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Surprises, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatearound/pseuds/Skatearound
Summary: Veronica's new roommate at Columbia takes her to her sister's wedding. It's going to be an interesting weekend.





	

No one falls in love by choice, it is by chance. No one stays in love by chance, it is by work. And no one falls out of love by chance, it is by choice. –Unknown

“Surly.”

“Sorry, thank you for inviting me to your sister’s wedding, because our dorm room is being fumigated and if I had to stay in town I’d die like a bug.” Veronica met Jess when she came to Columbia, just before the great bedbug outbreak of 2012. Two weeks ago, hooray for the east coast. “I got lost finding Grand Central and I banged my knee.” She lifted her left knee, her jeans torn and a little bloody.

“Apology accepted. I’d give you a bandage if I had one. Oh, my sister Mel has the perfect dress for you, you guys are the same size, so cute. It will be adorable.”

Adorable, Jesus. “You’re freakishly tall.”

“That is what she says, too, and I get the lime green number with netting and pearls.” Jess was philosophical. “She’s my sister from a different father. Have a donut? Her boyfriend is one of David’s friends from the Navy.”

“David’s the groom, right? An aviator?”

“Umhmm. Crap!” Jessica smeared at the jelly on her t shirt with parchment paper and sprayed herself and Veronica with powdered sugar. “Yeah.”

“Why just watch her?”

brushed off the white powder. Share with your new friend, Veronica. “Watching Lilly operate was … worth more than hooking up.” She took a chocolate donut and nibbled at the frosting. “Never found one I liked.”

“Me, either.” Jess laughed. . “They keep on setting me up. You watch…”

Melinda was small, blonde and had mannerisms that Veronica rejected when she was six. Mel couldn’t shut up about this guy she’d been seeing for a couple of years. Anna and Jess teased her about marrying him, but Mel smiled even when she shook her head. The guy was also from California just like Veronica, not San Francisco, though. Handsome, witty, maybe brooding, Veronica was guessing the last part, surfer. Fortunately, Melinda had spent most of her time with Annalise and Jess, leaving Veronica to chat up lots of unknown women. “Yes, law school. Stanford. Psychology. Lovely necklace. Wax my bikini area? Why… favorite vibrator? Aren’t you Jess’s mom?”

Veronica stretched happily. The bed was wide, the light soft-edged and romantic. She missed Dan, but they’d broken up before she left, long distance never works. Tomorrow she’d have to meet the fleet and she needed to be prepared for all that small talk. She sleepily thought that she could pretend she was investigating and fell asleep thinking of murder.

At first it seemed normal. Warm body, arm thrown over her, brushing on a semi erect penis, and when she swam to the surface of consciousness, a familiar aftershave and then her heart raced as she struggled in genuine terror, trying to bite and kick. A large hand clamped over her mouth. “Mel. It’s me.” Logan whispered insistently and then his eyes widened as his grip loosened.

Veronica bit his hand as she pushed away, “Logan?” He was shocked still like a deer in the headlights. Laugh or cry? Veronica couldn’t decide. She was still dopey enough so she hadn’t quite pieced it together. “Where did you come from?” It was starting to rise to the surface. “You’re with Melinda?” She didn’t smell alcohol on his breath, just toothpaste, maybe mouthwash.

It took him two tries to make a sound. “Uh, yeah. Where is she?”

Crying might win. “Room on the right. Shut the door on the way out.” When he didn’t move, she gave him a gentle shove with her foot. “Girl-friend.” Suddenly the weekend seemed to stretch out endlessly in front of Veronica, a nightmare of bland witticisms, meals she couldn’t taste, thoughts she couldn’t express. She hugged the sheet instead of Logan. He was thinner, older, his abs were incredible and he was naked with a strip of sheet over his penis. She realized her gaze lingered and looked up, his lips quirked. Dammit, she could still read those lips. She didn’t even know him but he was still Logan. Not her Logan. Her Logan was younger, with soft cheeks and bourbon on his breath, and this Logan was someone else’s Logan, that’s all, and was in here because of a horrible mistake. She swiped at her damp eyes with the end of the sheet.

“Are you crying?” Logan reached towards her face.

“You scared me, that’s all. This is weird. You know, put your pants back on. She dropped the sheet and reached for the light, too late realizing…

“Is that my shirt?” Logan had pulled on his boxers and was fumbling for his dress pants.

“Absolutely not!” In the heavy silence she whispered: “You O.K.?”

“Yeah. You know, Mel said something about her sister bringing a roommate. Law school, huh?”

“You’re in the Navy.” She watched his face, seeing something she hadn’t seen much of in the time when she knew him. Pride. “Good for you, your Grandfather was in the Navy, right?” He nodded and she continued, “Mel seems to really love you.”

That seemed to startle him. “I … I should go.” He said. “This is…we can talk later. Please?”

“I’m not going to run away, Lo.”

He nodded dubiously. “Ok, Roni.” He headed towards the door, turned as he grasped the knob.

The childhood nickname she didn’t like. Establishing new boundaries. We’ve known each other since we were twelve. Great to see him again. She waved him away with her fingertips. “Tomorrow, Lo-Lo.” She smiled when he stuck out his tongue.

A month later she heard Jessica swear, surprised and sad, over her laptop. “What happened?” she asked, concerned.

“Melinda broke up with Logan before he left on deployment, no, he broke up with her. Something about …”


End file.
